Our Little City
by elsbian
Summary: House and Cuddy are left alone in New Jersey. What will they get up to? Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Boo. This is a small introduction to a new fic I have started. The idea was borrowed from annerb524 (her fic is called Vanishing Act), who stole it from an English assignment. ****Incase you didn't read the summary, basically- wait, what the hell? Read the freaking story, it's right below this!**

Cuddy sat in her car on her way to work. Her eyes darted from the road in front of her to the surroundings out of the window beside her. There was something troubling and nerving about that Saturday morning. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel as panic began to rise within her. It was not what _was_ outside that troubled her, per say, but what was _not_ outside. Because you see, there was nothing. At least, nothing _living_. The people that were usually clambering into their cars were no longer there, the animals that once roamed the pathways were not to be seen, and even the drunk men that were usually still staggering down the paths from the previous Friday night were gone. An eerie silence had fallen upon the city like a fog; the only sounds were that of Cuddy's thumping heart, which was rapidly increasing and creating an almost menacing beat to add to the nightmare.

---

House sat in his office. A deep frown was plastered on his face as he sat throwing his giant tennis ball from one hand to the other. There was certainly no rational explanation for the strangely empty streets he had witnessed on his way to work. It just didn't make sense. The lack of people or animals outside was creepy, and there was no logic behind it. If something didn't make sense, it couldn't be real. But this was real. This wasn't a vicodin induced hallucination, or wishful thinking; no matter how much he may hope that there was nobody around to bother him, he knew that's not what he actually wanted; there would be nobody left to mock, and no Cuddy left to stare at. Speaking of the she-devil, was she still here? Surely no apocalyptic event could destroy said woman, but perhaps... maybe... just maybe, he was the only one.

---

As Cuddy pulled into the hospital car park, she cringed at the sight that greeted her; the entire area was empty, besides one thing; a motorbike, but not just any motorbike, the very motorbike that belonged to none other than Gregory House. Why was it that no matter what unholy event occurred, House somehow managed to stick around? When the world implodes, House is going to be sitting on the broken debris of the Earth laughing at the death of humanity. It's the stuff of nightmares, it truly is.

Cuddy climbed out of her car and fell victim to the ghostly silence that smothered the car park. A shiver ran down her spine as she glanced cautiously around her. She half expected cameras and reporters to jump out with huge smiles on their faces, laughing at her naivety. If only. The only thing that was moving was her, and she was moving at an ever increasing speed, desperate to walk in to the sanctuary of her hospital. As she walked through the entrance, she stopped abruptly and marvelled at the wide empty space around her. When there was nobody here, it was huge. The white floors suddenly seemed endlessly long, a road that led to any kind of ending she wanted. It was like a fantasy tale, a wild story she could embark upon on her own. Oh shit. She had forgotten about House. She mentally slapped her forehead for being so stupid as to think that House would have no role in said story. Maybe he could be her sidekick. Or the makeshift donkey she now had planned. Who was she kidding? He would probably end up being the handsome prince.

**So yeah. Reviews?**

**Oh, and I'm going to see Ed Byrne tomorrow. He's an Irish comedian. Anybody ever heard of him?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, after much consideration, I have decided to update every couple of days with short chapters, rather than every couple of months with a long one. It's faster this way, trust me. Anyway, yes... read on...**

House stood up on the balcony that towered over the lobby of the hospital. He stood and waited for Cuddy to realise he was up there. Surely when she had seen no human activity all morning, she would notice somebody walking around in her hospital, especially when the movement was paired with the sound of footsteps and a cane echoing around the walls. Seeing as how Cuddy seemed oblivious to anything going on around her, House seized the opportunity to have a little fun.

With a quick - pointless - glance around him, he pulled a vicodin from his pocket. With a solemn look of goodbye, he threw the pill in the general direction of Cuddy and took several steps backwards, to where he knew he couldn't be seen. The pill landed with a thud that, although being quiet, scared the absolute shit out of Cuddy.

A scream echoed through the hall and House clamped his hands down over his ears in an attempt to shield himself from the ear splitting sound.

"Keep it down, will you? Some people are trying to sleep!" House shouted down to Cuddy, before realising that she couldn't see him from her position down in the lobby.

As her heart rate began to return to normal after the vicodin scare, Cuddy sighed and picked up the two halves of the broken vicodin pill. It must be a strange day if House was wasting vicodin.

"House, what the hell is going on? Where is everybody?" She sighed in an exasperated tone. She looked up to where House was now leaning against the bars at the edge of the balcony.

"How should I know? I didn't put them anywhere." House frowned with a shrug. His cane was hooked over the edge of the railing as he stared down at Cuddy, who was taking the whole ordeal pretty well.

Cuddy glared at House and placed a hand on her hip.

"Don't act as though I'm lying; I didn't hide every living person in New Jersey just to scare you." House sighed.

"I didn't say you were lying." Cuddy replied.

"You implied it with that crazy hand-on-hip motion." House said, flailing his hands in front of him to add emphasis on his words, as if by moving his hands, what he was saying would suddenly have a huge impact on Cuddy.

"So what do you think has happened?" Cuddy asked, changing the subject to something less pointless. Honestly, House was arguing about her body language whilst everybody else had disappeared. He really needed to get his priorities straight.

"No idea." House shrugged.

"Thanks, you're a great help." Cuddy said sarcastically.

"Why do you assume I know what happened?" House asked, shaking his head and drawing his brow together.

"Because you're the evil genius here, not me." Cuddy answered.

"Fair point. But I have no idea what happened. For once, something bad happened to this hospital that wasn't my fault."

"Right. I'm going to my office now." Cuddy said with a sarcastic wave goodbye.

House sighed and rolled his eyes. What was her problem? Why was she being sarcastic? Surely she should be scared, or maybe angry, but who the hell gets sarcastic when everybody else disappears? Actually, this was coming from him, the master of sarcasm. But he was always sarcastic; this was just part of his daily routine... as was everybody vanishing, yes, that was part of his daily routine too, obviously.

He let out a long, bored sigh before walking off to the elevators. A short trip to Cuddy's office would surely be worth the effort it took to get there. She was no doubt in her office sitting on her couch, very confused. She was probably expecting him, too. She knows he can't help but torture her when something goes wrong, and this was definitely a situation he would definitely _not_ give a rat's ass about, and he would end up mocking her for being upset about it.

He repeatedly stabbed the button for the elevator, and the doors were open within a matter of seconds. The small box vibrated and hummed as it slowly travelled to the ground floor. Oh, this was going to be fun.

**Reviews? I'm also open for any suggestions of what House and Cuddy should get up to. And don't say sex, because I already know that one ;)**

**Oh, and for those who care, ED BYRNE WAS FUCKING AMAZING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about how short this is. I was going to make it longer and post it tonight, but I got banned from the laptop today so I'm sneaking on now to post it.**

Cuddy sat on her couch with her head buried in her hands. Tears threatened to pour down her face at any moment, but she held them back with all her might; the idea of House walking in to her office while she was crying was simply horrifying.

Nothing seemed plausible in her mind; how could so many people just vanish overnight? This was even out of House's league. Speaking of said diagnostician, where the hell was he? She had been in her office with no disturbances for at least five minutes; he was due any minute to piss her off.

"Streets full of people, all alone." House burst through the closed door of Cuddy's office in full voice.

Right on cue.

"Roads full of houses, never home." House sang. Cuddy flinched as his cane flew to the side of the room as he shot his hands out to his side.

"House-" Cuddy said, exasperated. She was really getting tired of this now.

"Church full of singing, out of tune" He continued, not bothering to pause for even a second to let Cuddy speak.

"House-" Cuddy repeated louder, but all to no avail, as House shouted out the last lyric of the song.

"Everyone's gone to the moon!" He finished, dropping - carefully - to his knees on the floor.

Cuddy paused for a moment to make sure he wasn't going to say anything else. As House stared up at her from his position on the floor, she shifted her weight on the couch and sighed.

"Are you finished?" She asked, arching a brow.

"Depends; did you like it?" House smiled.

"Oh yes, everything about that song screamed perfection." Cuddy answered, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "In fact, I think you should have a whole concert."

House paused, and scratched his chin as he mused on the idea. After a few moments of silence, he finally shrugged off the idea. "No, I couldn't perform like that; stage fright."

Cuddy rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that played across her lips. Although they were both in an incredibly difficult situation, what with everybody else disappearing and what not, House somehow managed to make jokes. Yes, he truly was amazing, in a nonchalant sense.

House slowly stood up and retrieved his cane from the far side of the office.

"So what do we do now?" Cuddy asked, the amused smile vanishing from her face to be replaced by a sad frown.

"I say we have some fun." House smirked.

At House's words, something snapped within Cuddy as her eyes lit up with anger.

"The entire population of New Jersey is gone, and you want to have _sex_?!" Cuddy shouted. Why wasn't she surprised that House would say something like that? Although... she wasn't completely opposed to the idea.

"Whoa, somebody's got sex on the brain. All I meant was that the hospital is completely empty; we should go look around, see what there is to do."

The anger and spite faded from Cuddy's face and she suddenly felt so stupid for assuming he meant sex, even though it _was_ what he usually meant by 'fun'.

"It's not going to look any different than it usually does." Cuddy said calmly.

"Yes it is. There are no patients, no staff, no-"

"I know. Stop reminding me." Cuddy interrupted with a small shake of her head. Once again she buried her face in her palms.

House rolled his eyes and stood up. With a glance back at Cuddy, he pulled open the office door and strode out.

Ok, so it was a slightly overdramatic exit, but if Cuddy was going to get all depressed on his ass, then he may as well just leave. He had more interesting things to do than try to make Cuddy feel better. Besides, if she followed (which she no doubt would), then she'd definitely cheer up, because House had some very interesting things planned.

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie dokie! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, thanks v. much for the reviews :)**

Wheelchair racing was right at the top of the list of things to do when the entire population of Earth disappears. Yes, it was definitely one of House's top priorities. He smirked to himself as he pulled the wheelchair out of the small closet he kept it hidden in; you never know when you're going to need a wheelchair to get around. House glanced down at the watch on his wrist; ten minutes had passed since he had left Cuddy in her office. Three... Two... One.

"House..." Cuddy said in a stern voice. "I do _not_ want to know why you have a wheelchair hidden in a closet."

"Good, because I had no intention of telling you." House replied without turning to face her.

"What a surprise." Cuddy said, shooting a glare at House. "What are you doing?" She asked when House climbed into the wheelchair.

"Wheelchair racing. Grab a wheelchair, there's one the next closet along, too." House said.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I am _not_ playing wheelchair racing with you. And why the hell have you been stealing wheelchairs?"

"Well then who am I supposed to race against? And the wheelchairs are still in the hospital, so it doesn't really count as me stealing them, does it?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes again, but a small smile played across her lips. "You could always ask me instead of ordering me."

"Whoa, lots of dirty memories coming back to me there…" House mused, scratching his chin.

"House!" Cuddy cried, horrified that he could make everything she said into something sexual.

"You're not making things any better; I think that followed shortly after the first bit."

"Oh my god…" Cuddy sighed, burying her face in her hands. As far as House knew, she was disgusted by what he'd said, but in actuality, she couldn't help the traitorous smile that was threatening to give her away.

"Yep, that was the third bit. You've got a great memory."

Cuddy glared at House, through the gaps between her fingers and House smirked at her.

"So are you going to get a wheelchair or not?" House continued their previous conversation.

Cuddy sighed and shook her head. "Why am I not surprised that you'd rather have fun than find out what's going on?"

"Oh for God's sake, what do you think will happen if we find out what happened?" House snapped, getting pissed off with Cuddy's negative attitude. "Do you think that suddenly everything will be fine? That everybody will reappear? That we'll all be reunited and dance around?"

Cuddy looked at House; her crystal grey eyes were filled with a sadness that immediately made House feel like an asshole for shouting at her. Of course she had a right to be upset about this, who was he to say that she didn't?

"I thought that maybe you could be supportive and reassuring." Cuddy said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. House looked away and stared around the room, avoiding her face.

House paused for a few moments before returning Cuddy's gaze. "We both know that was never going to happen. There's no point giving you false hope when I have no idea what's happened."

Cuddy looked away as watery tears built up in the corners of her eyes. A silence fell upon them once more, but this time it wasn't an eerie silence that engulfed them, it was a solemn silence, a silence that made House regret what he'd just said.

"Cuddy…" House started, but Cuddy stalked off with a sigh as she wiped the tears from her eyes. House let out a groan of frustration once she was out of earshot.

Why is it that for one day, when everybody was _gone_, he still couldn't be nice to her? This was no longer about pride, because nobody would be here to see his change of personality. He didn't know what this was about anymore, he couldn't work it out. With a sigh, he climbed out of the wheelchair and grabbed his discarded cane that leant against the wall.

He thought about his options; go to Cuddy's office, apologize, and talk her into having a wheelchair race with him, or he could go to his own office and pretend that nothing just happened. The first option certainly seemed the better idea, but his self destructive manner got the better of him as he limped off to the elevators to go to his office.

---

Cuddy pushed open the door to her office and immediately a wave of sadness washed over her as she collapsed on to her couch in a fit of tears. It wasn't that House was being a bastard, she was used to that, it was in fact the sudden realization that this was no longer something that was possible to figure out. House didn't consider this a puzzle; he wasn't trying to figure anything out, because there was nothing _to_ figure out. This wasn't a dream or fantasy anymore, it was a nightmare.

**Reviews are love :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Another update for you! Albeit it's very short. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! Just wanna say, if any of you want a copy for any songs I have used in this fic or any others, then I'd be happy to send them to you. Perhaps you'd like a copy of one of the... *counts*... 75 Muse songs I have? Haha. Anyway, here you go:**

**Chapter 5**

On the other hand, who ever said that nightmares couldn't be fun? Sure, when you wake up in a sweaty mess after having some horrifying nightmare about somebody you love dying, the first though in your head is never, 'oh, that was fun', but then you think back to what happened, and so many things could have been different if you'd been in control.

When, this was exactly what was happening now; Cuddy had a choice. She could either mope around and refuse to have fun, or she could liven up and join in. The latter option was against her usual nature, but she hadn't been given the chance to be herself around people for years. That's why this was so great; there was nobody around to see her. Well, besides House, but he didn't matter; he obviously wants her to have some fun.

She sighed and walked through to the en suit bathroom of her office. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her usually bright eyes were a dull grey and the skin surrounding them was puffy and red. Her cheeks were stained pink from the tears and her hair was scruffy and wild. She had to sort herself out before she went back to House.

---

House sat in the chair in the corner of his office throwing his tennis ball from one hand to the other, humming a tune to the empty space of his office.

His thoughts were wildly soaring around his mind and it didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon. He wanted to know what had happened; he wanted to know if there were any other people. Maybe there were, or maybe he and Cuddy were the only people left.

There were _many _people that House would not want to be stuck with on Earth, and only a small handful of people that he could tolerate. Luckily, Cuddy was one of the latter. She may annoy him to no end, but at least she was smokin' hot with a zesty bod. And at least she was better than getting stuck with Wilson. Or Foreman. Or worse; Cameron. Oh god; how annoying would _that_ be? Cameron telling him that he was only wheelchair racing because he couldn't handle not being able to work the puzzle out… eugh.

He sighed and stood up before limping over to where his guitar rested on its stand. He flicked the switch on the amp and it buzzed and hummed into life. After setting the amp to 'overdrive', he picked up his Flying V guitar and flung the strap over his head and put his arm through the gap.

He needed a song to fit the mood, but he wasn't sure if there was song that had any lyrics that were something along the lines of, 'everybody has disappeared, but at least I'm not stuck with Cameron', so he forgot about that and settled for a random song that was stuck in his mind.

---

Cuddy strode out of her office with her coat hung over her should and her bag swinging wildly left and right as she walked as fast as she could. At the moment she just wanted to get home so that she could get washed up, and the facilities at the hospital were not what she needed right now.

As she approached her car, she pulled out the keys and jabbed the unlock button. The car beeped 3 times and clicked as the locks snapped open. She pulled open the door and clambered in, the door slamming shut as she pulled on her seatbelt.

She twisted the keys in the ignition and the car roared into life. With one last cautious glance back at the hospital, she decided that there was surely nothing House could do while she was gone to make anything worse. She hoped.

**Reviews? :)**

**Oh, and has anybody heard 'Funny The Way It Is' by Dave Matthews Band? It's their new single, it's freaking brilliant!! Check it out! And if anybody needs a laugh, go on Youtube and type in, 'Hole in the Ring - That Mitchell and Webb Look' -- you'll laugh your pants off ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo dawgs. I have an update! *evil laugh* You should enjoy this chapter, and the next few should be good too; hide and seek anyone? (Many thanks to Mouth2mouth for the idea!)**

**Chapter 6**

_Cuddy strode out of her office with her coat hung over her should and her bag swinging wildly left and right as she walked as fast as she could. At the moment she just wanted to get home so that she could get washed up, and the facilities at the hospital were not what she needed right now._

_As she approached her car, she pulled out the keys and jabbed the unlock button. The car beeped three times and clicked as the locks snapped open. She pulled open the door and clambered in, the door slamming shut as she pulled on her seatbelt._

_She twisted the keys in the ignition and the car roared into life. With one last cautious glance back at the hospital, she decided that there was surely nothing House could do while she was gone to make anything worse. She hoped._

---

House sat resting against the edge of his desk as he played the heavy chords on his guitar. The amp was turned up to a particularly high volume setting, partly due to the lack of people around, and partly to drown out the sound of the one person actually left.

After growing bored of repeating the chords, House began to sing the words as well, his gruff voice struggling to be heard over the growls of the guitar. His words rang out and he couldn't help but wonder where Cuddy was; there was no way she couldn't hear this, and she'd be too curious to ignore it.

A deep frown spread across his face as he placed his guitar back on the stand and switched off the amp. The room fell into a deep silence that was only broken by the sound of House pulling open the door and limping off.

---

Cuddy pulled into her driveway, the stones crunching and grinding against each other as she climbed out of the car and walked to the door.

The entire way home she couldn't help but feel lonely as she drove away from the only person that was keeping her company, even if he was possibly the most irritating person on the planet.

As she pushed open the door and strode in, she could swear that she heard a faint, low hum in the distance, but she let it slide, putting it down to wishful thinking.

After shutting the door behind her with a loud slam, she dropped her bag on the floor and walked towards her bathroom. A good long shower would hopefully wash away the sadness, and if they also helped get rid of the somewhat dirty thoughts that swam through her mind whenever House smiled, then that was just a bonus.

She stripped off all her clothes and gathered them into a small pile by the locked door of the bathroom. She climbed into the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water wash over her body, letting it engulf her. She breathed a deep long sigh as she seemed to forget everything around her. For the first time in years there were no thoughts clouding her mind as the steam and water sent her into a relaxed coma-like state.

---

House's motorbike sped through the empty streets of New Jersey. The hot afternoon sun blazed down on him as his tee shirt flapped against his skin, the thin material getting whipped in the cool wind.

He had left his helmet back in his office, having no intention of wearing it when there were no awful drivers to worry about. The cool air rushed at him as everything blurred past in one long streak of grey.

The sound of the angry engine ripped through the silence as the bike created a small cloud of dust in its wake.

After a few mere minutes of driving, House pulled up outside Cuddy's driveway. As he had assumed, her car was parked perfectly. Typical Cuddy; even when a life changing event such as this happened, there was still time to make sure that your car was parallel to the fence.

House sighed and rolled his eyes but knew that Cuddy would never change who she was, no matter what happened.

He limped carefully to the door whilst gripping his leg with one hand; his cane was still back in his office after he'd left it there to see where Cuddy was. He hopped up the steps with little ease and was about to knock on the door when he realized that it wasn't going to be locked; there was nobody around to break in… besides him.

He twisted the door knob and pushed open the door before walking in. He could smell the delicious faint aroma of Cuddy's cherry and almond shampoo wafting through the hall from the bathroom, where the muffled sound of running water could be heard from the other side of the door. She went home to take a shower?

House heaved a sigh and walked through to her bedroom instead, opting to wait for her there. He almost regretted not damaging the hospital in some way before he left, but then he remember that Cuddy wasn't naked in the shower at the hospital, so that thought kept his mind at rest. Plus there were also panties here...

**Hmm... only 3 reviews for the last chapter, where'd you guys go? :( Maybe you'll review this time? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOL. I'm so happy, cuz in about 3 years, I am moving to America with my best friend! It's gonna be awesome! Cuz I'm moving to Florida, to be with Rev! I love you Rev! :)**

**Chapter 7**

As second after second ticked away, it soon dawned on House that Cuddy was not going to be getting out of the shower any time soon. It was certainly a realization that should have come to him sooner; nobody that cared as much about their appearance as Cuddy did only spent a few minutes in the shower, but for some reason he didn't quite catch on.

With an impatient sigh, he stood up and wandered over to the Draw of Wonders. As he slowly pulled it open, it was like a great fountain of light pouring out of the open gaps. Eventually the panties were revealed before him in a picture of innocence. Oh, so many panties, so little time.

House pulled out a black lacey thong and let it swing in front of him; hypnotizing him and making him stare like an animal hunting its prey.

With a playful smile, House pocketed the panties and wandered off to the bathroom.

---

Cuddy scrubbed at her hair with the shampoo, ensuring that every inch of it was covered. Foamy white froth bubbled up and covered her hair and hands, before running down her body, travelling on the water.

After deciding that she had rubbed the shampoo in enough, Cuddy stuck her head underneath the warm spray and let the water wash it all out. Her eyes squeezed shut as bubbles flowed down her face, threatening to sting her eyes.

Eventually she braved the suds and opened her eyes. A shrill scream erupted from her mouth as a man stood before her. Guess who?

"House! What the hell?!" She cried, hiding her body with her arms and hands.

"The door was wide open; I thought it was an invitation." House shrugged, his eyes hungrily checking out her body, which was badly covered by her small hands.

"It was shut! And locked!" Cuddy snapped, shooting an evil glare at House, who remained unfazed by her anger and continued to stare at her gorgeous wet body. Although she wasn't surprised that House had managed to unlock her bathroom door, she was still pissed off that he had probably seen her showering. "House, I swear to God…" Cuddy sighed. "Pass me that towel, please."

"Why would I do that? Then I wouldn't be able to see anything." House said, feigning stupidity (or maybe he wasn't, Cuddy was beginning to wonder).

Cuddy shot another glare at House that would have scared Death himself. As Cuddy somehow managed to push the shower tap off with her ass, House faked a whimper and picked up a towel from the shelf by the door, throwing it to Cuddy. She caught the towel with one hand and held it out in front of her body, so she could ask for a different one at the same time as covering herself.

"House, this is a hair towel," Cuddy growled, "Get me a bigger one."

"It's that or nothing I'm afraid." House shrugged with a smirk, watching carefully as Cuddy gave up and wrapped the towel around her as best as she could; it barely covered her legs, starting from as low down on her breasts as she could get it and stopping just past the good bits, leaving the majority of her thighs exposed.

She clambered out of the shower and pulled the towel around her body even tighter, just incase House tried anything, but this only made things worse (or better, depending on whose point of view it was from); the material accentuated her breasts, causing House's eyes to widen even more than before, if that were possible.

She began walking towards the door, but stopped almost immediately as she realized that House had no intention of getting out of her way and letting her out of the room. Was he always this annoying? She glowered at him but all to no avail – he remained still in the spot he was in.

With a glance to her side, Cuddy noticed a pair of scissors resting on the shelf. She quickly picked them up and poked her fingers through the holes before pointing them (blades apart) at House's crotch.

"Move it or lose it." Cuddy said, jabbing the scissors closer.

House jumped backwards with a small yelp, and for the first time Cuddy noticed that he didn't have his cane with him. A frown spread across her face as she realized that he must've have forgotten it, and it can't have been easy for him to climb up the steps outside her house. Why hadn't he gone back for it?

"Where's your cane?" Cuddy asked, still standing in the bathroom as House walked into the hallway.

"In my office." House answered. "Are you coming or what?"

"Why is it there?" Cuddy questioned, following him out very slowly. She wasn't meaning to be so slow, but the small towel left little room to maneuver.

"I forgot it." House shrugged.

"Weren't you using it though?" Cuddy frowned.

House shook his head. "I was sitting down. So where are we going?"

"We? Nowhere. I'm going to my room, you're going away." Cuddy answered.

"Yeah… _away_… ok." A wicked smile played across House's lips as he limped off in the direction of the living room, leaving no time for Cuddy to protest her thoughts. What the hell was he planning?

**Reviews? Oh, and Rev, I was gonna use your idea in this one, but I've decided to save it for the next shower scene... ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOL. This chapter was totally fun to write! I hope you like it ;)**

**Chapter 8**

Cuddy poked her head around her bedroom door. Her eyes darted left and right before she decided that it was safe to enter the room; there were no signs of House, at least not physically. Mentally however… he was everywhere. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Usually they were not innocent thoughts, usually they were in fact the very opposite of innocent; they were dirty and sexy and oh-so-wrong, but today… today they were purely curious thoughts. She wanted to know what he was planning, but she didn't want to be made a fool of to find out what it was.

She closed the door behind her and flicked the lock across. The fact that he had broken into both her house _and_ her bathroom suggested that a simple lock would not keep him out of her bedroom either, but it was worth a shot. At least she would hear him this time.

She let the towel fall to the floor before glancing at her body in the mirror. She looked gorgeous, in her honest opinion, and in House's too, who was watching everything from beneath the bed.

---

From his vantage point on the floor, there was limited view of the twins, but everything lower… oh yeah, it was so worth it; getting in to her bedroom definitely wasn't easy to do. He had to pretend to walk to the living room before back tracking and limping as fast as he could in to here. And as for crawling under the bed; it had caused his leg a fairly large amount of pain, but that just got it back to how it normally was; without the stress of everybody talking at him, his leg had been feeling somewhat better, even if it was only a very slight amount.

Frankly he was surprised that Cuddy hadn't seen him. She was in the bathroom when he had gone in to her bedroom, but the bathroom door was open, and the rooms were opposite each other for god's sake. Oh well; he wasn't complaining; if she had seen him then he would certainly not be watching her get dressed.

It suddenly came to House's realization that he was acting much like a pervert, and decided that it would probably be best to cover his eyes, because watching a woman get dressed when she doesn't know you're there is just… creepy.

---

She smiled appreciatively at her own body in the full length mirror; this was the first time she had felt so gorgeous in a long time. She always knew she was pretty, the men in her life, whether her relationship with them was professional or romantic, had never let her forget that, but there was always some part of her that felt like she wasn't good enough. She wasn't exactly sure of who she felt she wasn't good enough for; the only people that she really cared about were Wilson and House, but she didn't feel the need to impress Wilson, and House was constantly telling her how great her ass was, so none of it really added up, but nevertheless, she finally felt beautiful.

She flashed one last smile at her reflection before walking over the chest of draws that was next to the mirror. She pulled open the top draw and rummaged around through the panties for her nicest pair. Which weren't there.

"House!" She screamed, her loud voice echoing around the room.

"Yes?" House replied timidly from under the bed.

"Oh my God!" Cuddy cried, jumping backwards away from the bed and covering herself for the second time in twenty minutes. "What the fuck?!"

"I know what this looks like, but I wasn't looking, I swear." House said, attempting to pull himself out from the confines of the bed frame.

"Why the fuck were you under my bed?" She shouted, pulling a dressing gown from the back of the door and slipping it on. She pulled the material tight around her body, desperate not to show anything off for a third time that day.

"We could stand around asking questions all day, but-"

"House!" Cuddy snapped, taking a step closer to him. "Every single day of my life I am stuck at work with you staring at my ass the whole time, but never have you _ever_ sunk as low as to hide under my bed! That's just fucking creepy!"

House paused for a few moments before shrugging.

"Yeah, well, shit happens."

**Reviews are looooove! Speaking of love, I am in a loving mood, so here: *hands out cookies* review? :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh, so sorry I haven't updated in forever; I have had exams all week *dies*. Wish me luck; I have a Religious Education exam in 30 minutes, kill me now, and then a maths exam this afternoon (for those who are confused; English time is different ;D) Also, I nicked a certain bit from a certain 5x23 promo ;)**

**Chapter 9**

"Shit happens." Cuddy repeated, glancing down at the floor before looking at House again, who had finally managed to climb out from under the bed and was now standing in front of her, a few steps away. "Shit happens…"

"Way to repeat what I just said." House noted.

"Shut up, House." Cuddy snapped. "You don't get to see me naked two times in one day and then be a sarcastic ass, it doesn't work like that."

"So how does it work?" He asked.

Cuddy frowned slightly at his question. What did he mean by that?

"How does it work?" House repeated, taking a small step closer.

"I- I- What? How does it work?" Cuddy questioned, stammering slightly as she was completely at a loss for words.

"Stop repeating everything I say." House sighed.

Cuddy glared at House and also took a small step closer. She may have been confused a moment ago, but now she was just pissed off.

"It works like this, House; you break into my house, you then break into my _bathroom_, then, to top it all off, you watch me getting dressed from under my bed. You then apologize and we go back to arguing about other things instead. You do _not_ violate my personal space twice and then be a jerk; that's just not how life works. I'm the one that gets to be a bitch, not you."

House nodded and looked down at Cuddy. "That makes sense I guess, but there is a third option; I violate your personal space, and then I carry on being myself."

"I know you're always an ass, House, but for once in your life, can you please_ not_ be yourself and just… be nice. I know it's a lot to ask of you," she started with a shrug, "but it will work out a lot better for both of us if you don't annoy me."

"Was that a threat?" House smirked.

"Yes," she said, "do I need to get the scissors again?"

"If you can get them…" House teased, holding them out in front of him.

Cuddy's jaw dropped; how the hell did he get those?! Unfortunately, she couldn't get them back with dropping her towel, so for now she would have to let it slide.

"House, get out." Cuddy said, holding her towel up with one hand whilst giving him a forceful push towards the door with the other. "Wait!" She cried. "Give me my panties back."

House frowned and widened his eyes, placing his hand on his chest; a picture of innocence.

"Me? You think that _I_ took your panties? Well, I'm flattered you would consider me such an evil master mind, but-"

"I can see them in your pocket."

"Oh. Well, in that case," House said as he fished the panties out of his jeans pocket, "here you go." He finished, tossing them to the floor behind Cuddy.

"Asshole." Cuddy shot, before turning round to pick them up. As she bent over to reach for them, she suddenly realized why he had thrown them there.

"Stop staring at my ass."

---

Twenty minutes later, Cuddy was dressed and doing her hair in her bedroom. House was sitting in her living room, twirling a second pair of panties in his fingers; backup plans were the best things ever invented.

He had been waiting for Cuddy to finish her hair for ten minutes, and she'd only started five minutes ago. He glanced across the room at the clock that ticked impossibly loud, adding emphasis to the fact that he was probably going to die before Cuddy was done. The clock read twenty past one. Was that all? Surely it was later than that. He pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open; the display screen read the same time as the clock. Wow; it had only been - House counted the hours since he had arrived at the hospital on his fingers – about five hours! They still had plenty of time left before sleep was necessary… well, he used the term 'sleep' very loosely; he reckoned he could smoothly play the 'repopulate the Earth card' before then.

The sound of Cuddy's hairdryer finally came to a halt, and suddenly the house seemed very quiet again. House stood up, shoving the panties back into his pocket deeper this time so that Cuddy couldn't see them, and limped out of the room, mindful of his leg, which was gradually getting worse again without the use of his cane.

He walked through to the hallway and waited for Cuddy outside her bedroom. He could hear her muffled footsteps from the other side of the door; they grew increasingly louder as she got closer to the door, before it opened and she stood before him wearing a skeptical look.

Cuddy frowned when she saw House standing right outside her bedroom door. "Have you been standing there waiting the whole time?"

"Yes, because I really have nothing better to do than wait for you outside your door." House answered, his words dripping in sarcasm.

"You actually don't." Cuddy smirked, thinking she had House pegged.

"Actually, you have cable, so yes, I do." House replied.

"The TV wasn't on."

"How would you know? Your hairdryer was on; you wouldn't have heard the TV over that noise."

Cuddy mentally kicked herself; he had a good point, damn. She broke out of her thoughts when she realized that he was somewhat closer than he was before.

"What are you doing?" She frowned.

"Nothing." House shrugged.

She felt her heart rate speed up as he took another small step forwards, staring down into her eyes all the while. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again as soon as she realized that nothing innocent would come out; only dirty things… Her whole body tingled as he was just an inch away. She could feel his piercing stare getting to her… there was no way she would be able to resist if he did anything now.

"You want to kiss me now, don't you?" She said, her voice almost breaking halfway through.

"I always want to kiss you." He mumbled, his voice just above a whisper, before leaning in…

**Haha. You know I love cliffhangers. Reviews will make me update faster, and they will also get me through the rest of the week :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I updated quickly, woo! Unfortunately it is about 200 words shorter than the last chapter, but you won't be disappointed! Also, a special thanks to Rev for beta-ing this chapter for me, I love you dude! And thanks to Mouth2mouth aswell, for giving me the idea at the end of this chapter ;)**

**Chapter 10**

His lips brushed softly against hers. It was a gentle kiss, a kiss that every woman dreams about but never gets to experience. The feel of his lips pressed tenderly against hers, the way his arms were slowly coaxing her body closer, the way he whispered words into their kiss… it was incredible. He stole her heart in that brief moment.

As soon as House pulled away, Cuddy missed the contact; suddenly whatever feeling had been warming her body a few seconds ago was now gone and had been replaced by a cold sensation. She tried her hardest to keep her composure, but she had a strange feeling that House could see it in her eyes that she wanted him to kiss her again.

House ghosted his thumb over her wet lips before letting out a small and subtle sigh. As he looked down into her eyes he watched as emotions flashed through them one after the other; sadness, then confusion, then anger, and finally; regret.

That wasn't expected.

---

God, why had she even kissed him in the first place? She could have kicked herself then. Actually, she could have kicked House. Oh yeah, that would be so stress relieving. Never had the idea of violence been quite so appealing.

Why had he kissed her, anyway? Bastard. He just loved to toy with her, didn't he? He just had to fuck with her emotions and feelings. What a bastard. Her thoughts vanished as soon as she felt House push her backwards into the wall and press his lips hard against hers. His hands glided down her sides and rested firmly on her hips, drawing small hard circles with his fingers.

"House-" Cuddy protested; she didn't want this, not now, not while she was so close to stuffing her feelings back down. House reluctantly pulled away again and released her.

"You don't want this, do you?" House frowned. He wasn't being nice, oh no, he wasn't going that far, but he wasn't going to force Cuddy into something she didn't want to do, he wasn't like that.

"I just… I don't know what I want. I want you to be sure; I want _me_ to be sure… I don't want this to be some one time thing."

"So what you're saying is that we should have sex more than once? I think I'm ok with that." House shrugged with a tiny – almost invisible – smirk.

"House, don't," Cuddy started, an air of annoyance creeping into her voice, "don't be a jerk."

"But I am a jerk."

"Understatement." Cuddy said bluntly.

"Harsh."

"Ass."

"We done with this game yet?" House sighed impatiently.

"You started it." Cuddy slapped his chest playfully, a small smile playing across her lips.

"And I'll finish it."

Before Cuddy even had a chance to be confused by what he said, his hands were once again on her waist as he kissed her. This time there was no point resisting; his tongue ghosting across her bottom lip made every protesting thought retreat to the back of her mind, to make way for the incredibly dirty thoughts that were now clouding her better judgment. However, when House's hands began to tug suggestively at the hem of her shirt, she found herself pushing him off and staring at him with a look of shock on her face.

"What?" House asked innocently.

"I can't believe you would want sex!" Cuddy stated incredulously.

House shrug. "Why wouldn't you believe that? Seems like me."

"Because it's one thirty!"

"Oh, so it's just about the time? So we're on for tonight?" House asked.

"Yes, House, the reason I won't sleep with you is because it's the afternoon, but rest assured, tonight we can screw like rabbits." Cuddy said, the sarcasm very much evident in her voice.

"Oh, good, so you agree that we'll be having lots of sex tonight?" House said. Before Cuddy could reply, he began to walk towards her front door. "I'll see you later then!" He called, before opening the front door and limping down the steps, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

---

As House limped down the street, he pulled out his phone and texted a quick message to Cuddy. He wasn't surprised when the sound of her phone going off broke the silence of the street as he smirked and limped faster.

---

Cuddy sat in her living room, watching the second hand on the clock tick around the face. Twenty five… twenty six… twenty seven. She knew that this was a waste of her time, but there was nothing else to do. Twenty eight… twenty nine... thirty. She was beginning to get bored of this. If only there were actually something worthwhile to do. Thirty one… thirty two… thirty three. Oh for god's sake, why was she even doing this? Thirty four… thirty five… thirty six. She let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes. Thirty seven… thirty eight… thirty nine. At least it was over now.

"FOURTY!" She cried, bouncing up from the couch. "Ready or not, here I come!"

**Thanks for all of your reviews last time guys, they really helped me survive my exams! Review this time and I'll give you more Huddy lovin' ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Here's hoping everybody enjoys tonight's episode of House... I think you all will ;)**

**Anyways, seeing as how it's Hughsday, I'm not expecting a lot of reviews, but I thought I would get this posted as I'm extremely bored and need something to do LOL.**

**Chapter 11**

Regardless of being a fairly long way away, House could still hear Cuddy shouting 'ready or not, here I come'; Jesus she had a loud voice!

His plan was in full motion now. He did pretty well for time; he had managed to limp a couple of blocks away, to a tall tree. Climbing it wasn't an option with his leg, but he still had a pair of panties tucked inside his pocket. He whipped them out and said goodbye to them, before throwing them up. They landed perfectly over a branch; there was no way she wouldn't see them. He then walked as fast as he could to behind a brick wall, where he sat on the floor and waited.

---

Cuddy wandered out of her house and gazed around the street. The sun was blazing down on the road, creating a distorted wave of heat rise from the ground. She glanced past trees and walls as she neared the end of the path, though so far there was no sign of House. He had the whole of New Jersey to hide in; this was _not _going to be easy, even thought he couldn't get very far with his leg.

She turned the corner and looked around. No movement, nothing besides the rhythmic swaying of the trees. And some panties.

What?

---

House poked his head over the top of the wall to see Cuddy staring in utter confusion at the tree in front of him; priceless.

He stifled his laughter and sunk back down to the floor, waiting for the scream of realization when Cuddy neared the tree…

---

As predicted, a mere minute later, a shrill scream probably burst House's eardrum from a few meters away.

"House! What the hell?!" Cuddy yelled. House stayed silent and hidden away in his hiding place; he wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to let her rip him to shreds out there. "House, get out of your hiding place; I dare you!"

He could hear her footsteps nearing the wall. Damn it; he should have found a better hiding place. They matched the ever increasing speed of his heart rate as she got closer and closer…

---

Cuddy glared at the wall; was he completely thick? She could see his trainer sticking out at the edge of the wall; idiot.

She had many options at this point; kick him while he's down, shout at him and tell him she can see him already, or, just maybe, she could have some fun with this. Oh, so many choices…

---

House sat and waited for his inevitable beating. Waiting… waiting… where the hell is she? The sound of the footsteps had gone completely; they hadn't faded away into the distance, they had just gone. She was probably waiting for him on the other side of the wall, wasn't she? She was just waiting for him to come out. Well, he wasn't going to, he was going to sit here and wait; if she wanted to kill him, he sure as hell wasn't going to make it easier for her.

Maybe he could just poke his head round the wall and see where she is. Yeah, that would work, she wouldn't see him.

---

She could hear his heavy breathing on the other side of the wall; she wasn't deaf for God's sake. She let out a tiny sigh, one that only she could hear. She was completely ready, and she knew that he is too curious a person to just wait for her. He would look around the wall any second now, and when he did, she had the perfect plan.

It had taken much skill in staying quiet, but she had managed to retrieve her panties from the branch; it was a fairly low branch. She had them ready in her hands; all she had to do was wait.

---

House carefully shifted his body as quietly as he could before moving his head so he could see around the wall.

"Ah- what the fuck?!" He cried as everything went black and a figure sat on top of him. He squirmed and struggled as the material over his face blocked off his air supply. "Can't… breathe!" He managed to say whilst attempting to prize the material off of his face. God this was horrifying!

---

God this was fun! She had her knees on the floor either side of his waist as she held her panties over his face. If he wanted to play dirty, then Death by Panties it shall be.

"Cuddy!" House mumbled through the panties, his lack of oxygen evident in his voice. With a frustrated groan, Cuddy relented and removed the panties from his face; she may _want_ to kill him, but he didn't deserve to die. Not yet anyway.

"I cannot _believe_ you were going to kill me with your underwear!" House said disbelievingly.

"I can't believe you threw my underwear into a tree!" Cuddy said, infuriated with House for managing to make her look like the bad guy.

"I can't believe you're straddling me." House commented, suddenly realizing the position they were in; he was sitting with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him whilst Cuddy knelt over him with her hips over his. As much as he would love to make a witty comment about her body, there was just too much going on; she tried to suffocate him with her panties.

"I'm not straddling you; I'm trying to kill you, you irritating jerk."

"Oh, well that's OK then." House replied sarcastically.

"Shut up, House, or so help me I will wrap these panties around your face and-"

House gave Cuddy a playful push before she could finish and she toppled backwards onto the floor. He quickly stood up and looked down at Cuddy, who was lying on her back with her knees in an awkward position in front of her whilst trying to prop herself up onto her elbows.

"Maybe that'll teach you to try and kill me with your panties." House stated before frowning slightly. "Although… out of a list of ways to die, death by panties has got to be somewhere at the top." He mused, scratching his chin. "Anyway Cuddles," he started, looking back down at Cuddy, "I'll be off now; maybe I'll see you later?"

"Jerk." Cuddy hissed.

"You look sexy down there; it's a shame you want to wait until tonight." House said before walking away.

Cuddy frowned and watched him leave. A part of her couldn't help but be turned on at his words, but the other part of her was still pissed off at him for throwing her panties in a tree. Although, she did get her revenge by nearly suffocating him, but then again, he pushed her backwards on to the floor. Oh what a fun game this was; they were taking it in turns to piss each other off for god's sake, this was just childish!

"Childish, yes, but very fun." Cuddy whispered before getting to her feet and wandering after House.

**Oh, and by the way, if anybody would like to be awesome and give me constructive crit. on my story on fictionpress, I would be very grateful! The link to my fictionpress account is in my profile, thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, this is the longest chapter so far, and also the latest update so far. Sorry I haven't updated since monday; blame Rev, she was distracting me with her flame cane. I have the next chapter done already, so the next update will be in a day or two.**

**Chapter 12**

Cuddy noticed the slightly less pronounced limp in House as he walked away from her. He was walking almost normally, only leaning to his left slightly; even without his cane. She wasn't sure why he was feeling better, but the first thing that came to mind was the stress relief of not having people bothering you all day. For a brief moment she considered being compassionate and caring and even thought about asking him about it, telling him that it was good. On the other hand, why do that when you can use it to your advantage?

"WHOA!" House cried as something jumped onto his back. He clutched to his leg as an instant reaction, but realized straight away that he felt nothing; no pain, no ache, nothing. It was incredible.

He placed his hands underneath Cuddy's thighs and jumped slightly, shifting her higher onto his back. Cuddy let out a giggle as she wrapped her arms loosely around House's neck, taking extra care to not strangle him. Five minutes ago she would have murdered him, but he had somehow managed to make all of those feelings disappear; he was good like that.

As their laughter echoed out into the street, House carefully walked back towards Cuddy's apartment, swaying rather a lot as he was definitely not used to having another person on his back.

"House, are you ok?" Cuddy asked, giggling slightly.

"Never better." House smiled, though his voice was quite strained. To Cuddy, this answer sounded sarcastic, as she could not see the smile that had spread across his face, so she swiftly jumped off of his back and looked up at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Sarcasm, Cuddy, sarcasm." House breathed. It wasn't that he was pissed off with her for caring, he just hated how people always tried to take care of him.

"Oh." Cuddy replied, a wave of relief washing over her.

"My turn." House demanded, gesturing for Cuddy to turn around.

"No way!" Cuddy laughed. "You'll crush me!"

"Oh sure, I'll hurt _you_, but when it comes down to the cripple, oh no, nothing could possibly hurt _him_." House said, rolling his eyes and sighing for dramatic effect.

"Don't try to guilt trip me; I know your leg is feeling better."

"Did it tell you itself?"

"I'm not blind; I can see that your limp is almost gone."

"Maybe I'm popping unhealthy amount of vicodin." House suggested with a shrug.

Cuddy immediately frowned and looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"You're not, are you?" She asked, feeling rather nerved by his statement.

"How many pills have you seen me take since this morning?"

"Well… none."

House nodded. "And how many pills have I wasted?"

"Only one!" Cuddy answered, slightly louder than she meant to.

"One beats none I'm afraid." House shrugged.

Cuddy smiled and let out a small laugh; the playful banter between them hadn't changed at all since they kissed, and she definitely wouldn't want it to. He may piss her off, but he made up for it with the occasional hidden compliment in his rants or speeches.

"So yeah, my turn." House repeated. Before Cuddy could protest, he spun her around and made an attempt to jump onto her back.

"House!" Cuddy cried before they tumbled to the floor in fits of laughter. They hit the floor and let out gasps of pain, but the laughing never ceased; it was the kind of laughter that started as a giggle and turned into laughs of elated joy.

They lay next to each other on the hot ground, staring up at the sky; a brilliant blue, peppered with white clouds. The sun kissed their skin as it tore through the air and warmed them to their cores.

"It's beautiful." Cuddy sighed, once the laughter had come to a halt, a breathless smile spreading across her face.

"Only _you_ would think the sky is beautiful."

"It just shows that I have a wider range of what I consider beautiful."

"I consider lots of things beautiful." House defended, turning his head slightly to look at Cuddy.

"Name one thing that you thing is really beautiful." Cuddy said, returning the gaze.

"Well, I can think of two off the top of my head…" House said, trailing off and looking down at her breasts. He actually hadn't realized that he could see down her top while they were lying down like this.

"Besides me." Cuddy sighed with a roll of her eyes. Why didn't she see that one coming?

"Besides your breasts." House corrected.

"You don't think I'm beautiful? I'll remember you said that when you're begging for sex tonight."

"I don't beg; I'm not desperate." House said. Whether or not he was lying through his teeth was irrelevant; it certainly sounded convincing.

"Oh really? Because there's nobody else here to have sex with; no prostitutes, no Cameron," House shuddered at the mention of Cameron; how could Cuddy think that? "No Wilson…" Cuddy finished, wearing a proud smirk. She watched as House pretended to gag, feeling a sense of power grow inside her; she had House wrapped around her finger. She could get him to do anything.

House didn't say anything else; he didn't trust himself not to say something horrible about Cameron incase she and Cuddy were friends.

"Go ahead." Cuddy said, staring up at the sky.

"What?" House asked.

"I can practically _hear_ your spiteful thoughts about Cameron."

"I wasn't thinking anything spiteful; I was merely thinking my opinion."

"And your opinion happens to be spiteful." Cuddy explained.

"Depends on which way you look at it." House suggested.

"How many different ways can you look at a nasty comment?" Cuddy frowned.

"Oh lots. Take this, for example: Cameron is an extremely pretty but annoying woman." House said, glancing towards Cuddy and registering the curious look on her face, "On the one hand, I did say she was pretty, but on the other hand, I did call her annoying, which, although not being much of an insult, would probably make her cry."

Cuddy laughed and smiled across at House. "You make a good point."

"I know." House replied smugly.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Cuddy asked. As she looked up to the sky, she suddenly missed the birds that were usually crying their presence overhead.

"We're lying on the floor. I thought that was obvious."

"What are we doing after this?"

"I'm not sure; I have so many plans, I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be."

"Are we just going to lie here all night?" Cuddy asked quietly. It wasn't a sad-quiet, just a quiet-quiet. One of those quiets that just feels right.

"Aren't we a little old for all-nighters?"

"You are." Cuddy smirked.

"You want me to leave you in peace for a few hours while you watch the sunset?" House asked, shifting his body so he could stand up.

Cuddy didn't reply, she merely entwined her fingers with his, feeling his movement stop as she did so.

House looked at their hands uncomfortably; he didn't like this hand-holding business, it didn't feel right. He pulled his hand from her grip and placed both of his hands on his stomach, away from Cuddy.

He could feel her gaze penetrating him, and he hated it, he hated how she could read him so easily. He awaited her inevitable angry speech, but ended up frowning as she copied his actions and placed her hands over her stomach, watching the clouds slowly move across the sky.

He liked this; she wasn't invading his personal space and bringing him out of his comfort zone, and she wasn't upset about him not wanting to hold her hand. Yeah, this was good.

---

House glanced down at his watch before looking back up at the sky. The sun was slowly moving towards the horizon, the sky turning a warm shade of orange with a pink tint. The clouds were all gone, leaving the sky clear to show them whatever it wanted to.

He glanced sideways at Cuddy, who was snuggled up against his shoulder as his arm rested beneath her neck. Her breathing was soft and gentle as she slept peacefully at his side. He wasn't entirely sure how they had ended up like this; one minute she was asleep on her back a good few inches away, and the next she was curling up beside him. He had no intention of waking her and getting an earful of, 'why did you wake me up? You could have just let me lie on you; it's not a big deal!' so he had left to her sleep on him.

He sighed and looked back to the sky. It was about seven thirty, meaning that they had been lying here for the best part of 6 hours. He had to wake up Cuddy sooner or later; she couldn't sleep there forever. As he looked back down at her sleeping form, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face with his spare hand and lightly kissed her forehead. Maybe she could sleep for a little longer.

**I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, even though it took ages. Reviews??**


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologise in advance for any mistakes in this chapter; part of it was originally going to be a oneshot on its own and it was written in first-person, so I had to go through and change it all to third-person. I think I changed it all, but I may be wrong. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 13**

"House… House…" Cuddy whispered, gently nudging House. "House, wake up."

House mumbled a few incoherent words in his stirred slumber before opening his eyes and staring up at the silhouetted figure that loomed above him.

"House, we've been out here for hours; get up, I'm tired and I want to sleep on something aside from gravel."

"What happened to screwing like rabbits?" House asked, the disappointment evident in his voice.

Cuddy let out a loud laugh. "My god you're gullible!"

"You mean you lied to me?" House feigned shock. Well, 'feigned' isn't quite the right word to use; he wasn't really _pretending_ to be shocked; he had honestly thought that she would sleep with him. Apparently he was wrong.

"I cannot believe you would think I would sleep with you!" Cuddy laughed incredulously.

"Ok, so no sex." House gave up for now; he would definitely get another chance to redeem himself after his next move.

"What?" Cuddy asked, confused at how he gave up so easily. He must be planning something.

"Maybe we could go for a bike ride?" House suggested. He watched as a small smile played across Cuddy's lips; that meant 'yes'.

---

"Come on," House urged impatiently, "we haven't got all night." Ok, so they did have all night, but whatever.

"I strongly suggest that you attempt to be patient for a few minutes, or I_ will _change my mind." Cuddy snapped with a glare as she repeatedly failed to put her helmet on properly. House rolled his eyes and walked over to her with a sigh.

"Let me." He said, reaching out to the straps that hung by her chin. His fingers brushed against her cheek as he took hold of them, and he felt sure that she gasped slightly, but he didn't mention it; it would have been a somewhat pointless conversation consisting of her denial and his insistence.

As the buckle of the strap clicked into place, House paused, looking into her eyes. The moon created a shimmering pool of silver light that reflected in her crystal irises. He quickly shrugged off the sudden warmth he felt and walked back over to the bike.

As House carefully swung his right leg over the bike, he noticed that she was still standing several metres away from the bike.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked, desperately hoping that she hadn't changed her mind.

"Yeah… but I'm wearing a skirt; how am I going to get my leg over?" She answered. A wave of relief flooded House's body at the word 'yeah', but he was beginning to get tired of having the same argument.

"Pull up your skirt." He shrugged, but upon seeing the sceptical look in Cuddy's eyes, he continued. "Pull up your skirt and swing your leg over, nobody will see anything when we're moving."

"There's no body else _to_ see, dumbass."

"Exactly; you've got nothing to worry about." House said. Cuddy looked at him sceptically. "You're worried that _I_ might see something? I don't have eyes in the back of my head." House said. "Although it'd be cool if I did..." He mused.

"I meant that I don't want to have my body so close to yours." Cuddy corrected, casually ignoring House's comment about having eyes in the back of his head, which was, quite frankly, rude and close minded of her – if she thought about it she'd realise what a great idea it truly was.

"You mean that you think I get some weird sexual pleasure out of feeling your bare legs rubbing against mine while we drive?" House asked. Soon afterwards, he realised that was _not_a good thing to think about; oh the dirty thoughts…

"I am so _not_ coming now." Cuddy said loudly, adding a _lot _of emphasis on the 'not'. Once again she reached to undo the straps of the helmet.

"Don't," House said, "it's midnight, we've agreed there's nobody else to see, and I'll be good, I promise."

"And I'm supposed to take your word for it?" Cuddy said, arching a brow. "The person who _assured _me that he wouldn't break the MRI machine? _Twice_?"

"What's your point?" House asked nonchalantly. She actually had a very good point; she had no reason to trust him, but for now House was counting on his charming personality to get her to go with him.

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting you ride me around on a motorbike." She answered, reaching to undo the strap _again_. Before she could barely move her hands, House was already talking again.

"Unless you're reaching to undo your bra strap, you'd better stop that." House said. Her hands froze and she glanced at him, her eyes cool and relaxed. Wait, she wasn't nervous; she _wanted_ to come on the bike!

"Come _on_," House whined, "stop stalling and just get on the bike; you know you want to."

Much to his satisfaction, Cuddy reluctantly walked over. He smirked and patted the seat behind him, gesturing for her to sit down.

"If you need any help pulling up your skirt, I'm right here." He said. If there was even a slight chance of her letting him pull up her skirt then he'd take her up on it, so it was worth a try.

"I'm fine, thank you." Cuddy replied, her words dripping with sarcasm. She shot a glare at House before hoisting up the hem of her skirt, revealing her gorgeous toned legs.

"Nice legs." He commented. She shot another glare at him and he shrugged. "Sorry, that was supposed to stay in a thought bubble."

"I'll burst your bubble if you don't shut up." Cuddy snapped angrily, but he could hear the playful tone that lingered on her words.

"I bet you would." House smirked with a wink. "And anyway, surely that would make me talk more if you burst all my thought bubbles?"

"Will you please shut up for two minutes? This is hard enough without you mumbling on." Cuddy said as she slowly swung her right leg over the bike. She shifted her body into a more comfortable position before sitting in an awkward silence. House closed his eyes and took a subtle deep breath; this was going to be tough.

'_Must suppress dirty thoughts… Must suppress dirty thoughts…_'

"Are you going to drive or just sit there?" Cuddy asked, and House quickly snapped out of his silence.

"I can't drive until your holding on safely." He answered.

"Holding on to what? To you?" She asked incredulously.

"Have you never been on a motorbike before?" House asked, completely shocked. "Is that why you're so nervous about this?"

Cuddy went quiet for a few brief moments. "I never got round to it."

House smirked at her answer and turned his head slightly, seeing where her hands were. He took her hands in his own and pulled them around his waist, tugging her entire body forward too. She let out a gasp at the sudden movement, but didn't pull away.

"There. Now we can go." House said before revving the engine of the bike. She gasped again and he felt a shiver run down his spine at her touch.

---

Cuddy sat with her eyes squeezed shut as the wind whipped through her hair. All she could hear were the delighted screams of House as they sped down the roads, no doubt breaking several speed laws. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and her fingers remained firmly interlocked; there was no way she was going to fall off of this bike.

She slowly opened her eyes, but frankly there was no point; buildings and streets just blurred past.

Her body tensed as House sped up, the engine roaring into the midnight streets. Her arms tightened around his waist and her face was pressed as close to his back as the helmet would allow, which wasn't particularly close, but it definitely made her feel safer.

---

House felt Cuddy's arms tighten around his waist, and he was fairly sure she could feel the excitement grow inside him at her touch.

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" He shouted over the noise of the engine, hoping that Cuddy would be able to hear him.

After a few moments pause, he heard Cuddy's reply as she squeezed his body even tighter.

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

**Ohh, cliffhanger ;)**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have to go to bed as soon as I have posted this, so I haven't had time to proof read it. Hopefully there won't be too many mistakes LOL! Anyway, sorry for the delay in updating, I had some RL shit to sort out, and I've been writing other fics. ****Enjoy!**

**Wait, one more thing: I LOVE YOU REV :)**

**Chapter 14**

"_Where are we sleeping tonight?" He shouted over the noise of the engine, hoping that Cuddy would be able to hear him._

_After a few moments pause, he heard Cuddy's reply as she squeezed his body even tighter._

"_Who said anything about sleeping?"_

House squeezed the brakes and the motorcycle skidded to a halt (after spinning 180 degrees round), creating a cloud of dust in its wake. Cuddy screamed as House immediately sped back up but in the opposite direction, back towards Cuddy's house.

He revved the engine over and over again, desperate to get back to Cuddy's as soon as possible. God, it was like the world had decided that he must not have a good time, and was now punishing him for fuck knows what; everything seemed to be in slow motion now. No matter how fast he tried to go, he just couldn't get to Cuddy's house fast enough.

"House, slow down!" Cuddy shouted. Why was having sex with her worth killing himself for? If he didn't slow down then something bad was going to happen.

House didn't answer her; he remained totally focused on the road ahead of them. Only one more block until they were back at Cuddy's. One more block until he got to feel her skin again his. One more block until he had mind blowing sex. He could kill that one block right now.

---

A slightly worrying thirty seconds later, House pulled up outside Cuddy's House, not bothering to park the bike, much preferring the idea of just leaving it in the road.

He waited impatiently as Cuddy seemed to take hours to get her helmet off.

"Hurry up woman." House growled, turning to glare at her.

Cuddy smirked at him. "Getting desperate?"

"Don't put yourself down like that; I want sex with you because you're _gorgeous_, not because I'm desperate."

Cuddy stored away that sentence in her mind; it may not be the most romantic thing in the world, but he called her gorgeous, and that was definitely worth remembering.

"Yep; those are some pretty gorgeous boobs…" House added, gazing hungrily at her chest.

"Bite me." Cuddy snapped.

---

A mere sixty seconds later, House was biting and sucking Cuddy's neck. Cuddy noted to herself that 'bite me' was never a suitable response to anything House says; he will take it as a request.

"House..." Cuddy moaned, relenting to his kisses and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Cuddy…" House returned the moan, sliding his hands down her sides, letting them rest on her hips.

"We should go inside." Cuddy breathed, not wanting him to stop but also not wanting to end up having sex outside.

"Why would we do that? It's more fun outside."

"Because it's cold out here." Cuddy whined, reluctantly pushing House off of her.

"And my ass plays the banjo." House sighed, rolling his eyes and standing away from Cuddy again.

"What?" Cuddy frowned.

"It's an expression, meaning we're both lying; it's not cold, and my ass doesn't play the banjo."

"Was that the best expression you could come up with?" Cuddy arched a brow and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to think up my best expressions on such short notice."

"Well then I think you owe me, don't you?" Cuddy smiled seductively.

"Oh god yes," House mumbled, "a thousand times yes."

Cuddy grinned as House pulled her to him and crashed his lips onto hers, drowning her in a wave of passion.

They had only spent a day alone together and the tension between them had built up phenomenally, and now it was inevitably exploding in a tsunami of lust.

Cuddy grabbed the lapel of House's shirt and kept him close to her as she began to walk towards her door. House immediately noticed and wasn't quite ready to give up on the idea of having sex outside.

With minimal effort and only a slight twinge of pain in his thigh, House shoved Cuddy up against the wall of her house before grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around his waist.

"Obedient. I like it." House smiled into their kiss.

In response to his words, Cuddy tightened the grip around his waist with her legs. House knew this was what she would do and immediately pulled them both away from the wall, keeping his hands underneath her thighs so that he was now carrying her.

At first, Cuddy liked this movement, but as soon as House started carrying her _away_ from her house, she knew something was up.

"House, where are you going?" She frowned, pulling away from the kiss.

Without answering, for he knew that she would let go of him, House kissed the corner of her mouth, tempting her with the taste of his kiss.

Cuddy paused and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of House's breath on her lips. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, opening her eyes again and locking her gaze on his cool blue orbs.

She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a breathless gasp as House dropped her onto cold metal.

"What the hell?" Cuddy cried, looking at what she was sitting on. The orange street lights illuminated the cold steel of the car hood she was sitting on.

"House, we are not having sex on my car." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think I can sway your decision." House growled before climbing onto the car. "Shit!" he shouted when a huge wave of pain shot through his thigh. He fell onto his elbows, a loud thud echoing around them.

"House, are you ok?" Cuddy cried, placing a hand on his shoulder. She shifted her body so she was on her knees.

House clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists. It was like all the pain he hadn't been experiencing all day had now come back to bite him, and good god did it bite hard. He squeezed his eyes shut and shouted out. Cuddy flinched slightly at his sudden outburst, but remained by his side, gently caressing his shoulder as he cursed under his breath.

"House-"

"Go away," House hissed, harsher than he had intended it to be.

Cuddy looked taken aback at his words, but she wasn't going to just leave him here in pain.

"Let me help you." Cuddy said calmly, sliding off of the car and standing behind him.

"Cuddy, leave me alone." House said bluntly. He remained on the car hood, kneeling down and still propped up on his elbows.

"Fuck!" He cried as powerful raw pain attacked his leg. He instinctively moved one hand to his leg and ended up slipping again, his upper body hitting the car.

This was not how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be making love to Cuddy, not whimpering in pain while she tried to comfort him. He felt a sudden jab at his pride and his ego at the sudden turn of events.

Cuddy rubbed his back, feeling his body tense beneath her touch. He was going to have to get through the pain, whether or not she was here, and she was sure as hell not leaving him.

House felt her soft hands rubbing circles on his back. God, if only she would move her hands lower and further round to the front. That would get him through the pain. He growled in frustration as her hands stopped completely. He stood up straight, wincing and twitching in pain and wanting to scream, but he turned to face her, reaching for her hands.

Cuddy watched curiously as he took her hands in his own, placing one on his thigh. She wished she knew what he wanted her to do, but she wasn't sure whether he meant he wanted her to rub his thigh or something else.

She cocked her head to the side slightly, glancing down at his thigh for a brief moment before looking back into his eyes. She could tell by the way he was looking at her that his first intentions had been more sexual, but the change of intent now told her that he liked the feeling of her hand on his scar.

She looked down at the floor before taking his hands and gently pulling him down to the floor next to him.

Together they sat on the cold street as Cuddy placed both of her hands on his right thigh, gazing into his eyes for approval before rubbing and massaging his missing muscle. She could feel the length of the brutal scar tearing through his thigh. She wished that everything could be different, that he wouldn't be in pain, but she knew that would never change, and all she could do now was help him through the constant pain.

**Ok, before you kill me for stopping the sex AGAIN, I will try not to be so mean next time, I swear. But I can't make any promises. It's funny watching you guys get all hyped up and then let down. LOL! I'm horrible. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Sorry this took a while to update, I was v. v. busy sitting on my arse doing nothing, my bad. I'm also sorry that this chapter is a little short than the others, but I liked the ending of it, so I decided to finish it there.**

**Chapter 15**

Light rain began to tap against the window as House and Cuddy sat in the living room together. House was lying on his back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, his hands clutching at his thigh. Cuddy had opted to lie on a different couch to give House his space.

The pain in House's thigh had dulled slightly, but he had popped a lot of vicodin – about three, in the last ten minutes. He was feeling a little light headed, but still conscious thankfully.

He sighed and pulled a bottle of vicodin out of his pocket. The few remaining pills rattled as he twirled the bottle around his fingers, still looking up at the ceiling.

Cuddy watched him intently, wondering what he was thinking. He was probably thinking about the pain, he had nothing better to think about. She would like to believe that maybe House was thinking of her; their kiss, their almost-sex, but she doubted it.

House had no idea what to do. He wanted to get rid of Cuddy; he didn't want anybody to see him like this, particularly not somebody who he should be making love to at this moment. He wanted her to leave so he could take more vicodin without her stopping him.

"Cuddy, could you get me some water?" He asked, making sure that his voice sounded croaky.

"Sure," Cuddy replied, happy to be able to help him. She quickly jumped up and walked through to the kitchen. She pulled a glass out of the cupboard above the sink and filled it with water.

She stayed where she was for a few moments, swirling the water around in the glass and watching it spill over the edge slightly. She sighed and swapped the glass into her other hand so she could wipe the spilt water from her hand onto her jeans.

She walked back into the living room and glanced at the couch, where she had left House, and where was no longer lying.

"Shit," she whispered before putting the glass on the floor and walking around to the other side of the couch.

"Shit!" She repeated upon seeing House lying on the floor in front of the couch, a gash in his forehead and blood pouring down the side of his face, pooling on the carpet.

His clothes had twisted and wrapped around him when he had fallen to the floor and his back was exposed as his shirt had rolled up.

Cuddy remained fixed in her position in front of House, staring down at his limp body. She had no idea what to do - or rather - she knew what to do, but her body wouldn't let her move. It was like her brain had just switched off - she was unable to move her body to get to him, to help him. She was paralysed with fear.

The colour drained from her face, leaving it pale and old, even the makeup she was wearing having no effect. Her hair fell limp around her shoulders, the once luscious brown hair losing all its colour and shine and her eyes were hollow and empty of all emotion as she stared blankly at the unconscious body of House, lying limp next to the couch.

How did the fall off of the couch cause that much damage?

She eventually snapped out of her frozen state and looked up at the hallway.

"Shit shit shit," she mumbled, running through to the bathroom to retrieve her first aid kit. She wrenched open the door to the cupboard and pulled out the first aid kit before hurrying back to House.

She stooped down next to him and looked from the wound on his forehead to the corner of the coffee table next to him; there was thick red blood on both of them. Ok, so know she knew how he had gotten the cut, but how had he fallen off of the couch in the first place?

She opened the box beside her and pulled out an antiseptic wipe, dabbing it across House's forehead. He winced in pain, finally stirring from his unconsciousness. He made a weak attempt at lifting his head from the floor, his eyes opening slightly, revealing the pale eyes beneath.

"What did you do?" Cuddy hissed angrily, pressed the wipe harder against his forehead, trying to distract him from the tears that were building up in the corners of her eyes.

House took in a sharp breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Cuddy wasn't entirely sure whether it was because of his leg or her, but she wasn't about to cause him unnecessary pain, so she stopped the extra pressure on his head.

"What did you do?" She repeated, softer this time but still demanding.

"I fell off the couch." House answered groggily. He really hoped she couldn't tell he was lying.

"Very convincing argument," Cuddy replied dryly.

"I smell sarcasm." House smirked slightly.

"Yeah, you do." Cuddy replied, her gaze softening slightly, but the anger never left her eyes.

"Why are you so angry?" House asked, the smirk vanishing from his face.

Cuddy stared at House incredulously.

"Why would you even ask that?" She whispered.

"Because I want to know," House answered.

Cuddy shook her head subtly. "You shouldn't need to ask, you should know."

"If I knew then I wouldn't ask." House said in a 'DUH' tone.

"Yes you would. You would do anything to humiliate me."

"How am I humiliating you by asking you why you're angry?"

"Because-"

"Are you embarrassed by the answer? Are you _ashamed_ of the answer?"

"No, I just-"

"Then tell me." He cut in, looking into her eyes.

Cuddy glared at House before looking up at the couch. A single vicodin pill was lying on the pillow, revealing the blunt truth as to how he fell off of the couch. Cuddy immediately focused her gaze back onto House. Her eyes were full of shock, anger and sadness, a clever cocktail of emotions that managed to make House feel like an idiot.

"Don't look at me like that." House sighed, closing his eyes. He couldn't feel anything in his leg, which was both good and bad; good because there was no pain, bad because he wasn't sure he could stand up.

"How else am I supposed to look at you, House?" Cuddy snapped, before a tear rolled down her cheek. "You tried to numb the pain by taking too many pills!"

"I didn't," House lied. A dull ache was beginning to build at the front of his head.

"Oh really? Well then I guess you won't mind me checking how many pills you have left." She said furiously, shifting her body slightly and reaching for his pocket.

House grabbed her hand and prevented her hand from getting to the tell-tale bottle of vicodin.

Cuddy flashed him an 'I-told-you-so' look and withdrew her hand. A worried frown spread across her face as realization dawned on her.

"House, how many pills _did_ you take?" She asked.

House didn't reply. He looked into her eyes, his defeated gaze telling her everything.

"Enough."


	16. Chapter 16

**WHOA. I am very impressed that I wrote this in one night! It's the longest chapter so far, being 2,361 words without all of this crap. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I hit a writer's block and it took me ages to think of what to put in this chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

"House, how many pills _did_ you take?" She asked.

House didn't reply. He looked into her eyes, his defeated gaze telling her everything.

"Enough." House answered in a raspy tone.

Cuddy remained quiet, acknowledging what he said with a nod. She knew that he was in pain, but she couldn't believe that he would do that; she couldn't believe that he was that desperate.

"I know something that might distract something from the pain…" House said in a suggestive mumble.

"House, not the time."

"But it's always the time for sexual jokes." House whined.

"Apparently not," Cuddy replied bluntly.

House didn't say anything else; he merely sat and rubbed his leg. She studied his face – he wasn't wincing in pain anymore, which was a good sign. Maybe the pain had eased for the moment. Maybe they could continue what they started…

"What's the time?" House asked, breaking the silence.

Cuddy glanced at the clock above the fireplace.

"It's gone two AM." She said, surprised – she had no idea it was so late.

"I need to go to sleep." House mumbled.

"Let me help you up." Cuddy offered, standing up and extending a hand towards him. He looked at it and she could see in his eyes that he was debating whether to accept her help.

"Suck it up, House – just let me help you up." Cuddy sighed.

House nodded and held onto her hand as he struggled to push himself up with his other hand. Cuddy placed her other hand onto his, pulling him up with two hands instead.

"Pull harder," House commanded lightly.

"Push harder," Cuddy retorted, shooting him a subtle glare.

"Dirty – I like it." House joked, finally making it to his feet.

"Shut up, House." Cuddy laughed.

She stared into House's eyes as he stood in front of her – he actually looked _happy_. Did that mean he enjoyed her company? Or did it mean he was happy because the pain had relieved slightly?

She placed her hands on his chest to push him towards the bedroom, and she had absolutely no sexual intentions until his lips brushed against hers.

She stopped moving as soon as she felt his hands grip her hips. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She pressed her lips against his, feeling him returning the kiss as they were fuelled by the thoughts of their almost-sex earlier.

She opened her mouth when he started biting playfully on her bottom lip, allowing him to slide his tongue inside and dance with hers. The contrast between his soft mouth and his rough stubble created a friction inside her that heightened all of her senses.

She wound her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer and urging him on.

She could feel him guiding her towards the bedroom, and she wasn't sure what to think; part of her didn't want him to be in pain again, and the other part of her was desperate to make love to him, to feel his naked body against hers...

Unsurprisingly, the latter part of her won, and she feel backwards onto her bed as House climbed on top, inching his way back to her swollen lips.

His right hand roamed up the inside of her thigh as his left hand pinned both of her wrists above her head. Her eyes were ablaze with lust and curiosity as his hand got further up her leg.

She felt a shiver run down her spine as his fingers gently worked over her, rubbing her and touching her just how she wanted them to.

She moaned and arched her back, pushing her head back into the bed. House smiled and began biting and sucking her neck.

"House, no," Cuddy breathed, writhing beneath him as she felt him suck harder at her neck.

"I didn't hear a please in there," House mumbled against her neck.

"House, please, don't- get off- mmm!" Cuddy protested, reluctantly obliging to what House had asked her to say. Unfortunately the traitorous side of her that loved what he was doing turned her objection into a moan.

"What was that? Don't get off? MMM?" House joked as he continued his ministrations. He licked over the sensitive area he had been sucking before breaking away and looking into Cuddy's worry-filled eyes.

"Sounded to me like you were enjoying it," he smirked, before kissing her lips so she couldn't answer.

Cuddy made another feeble attempt at freeing herself from his grip, but she ended up straining her wrists too much and 'reluctantly' melted into the kiss, just as House began working her into another frenzy with his fingers.

He released her wrists once he was sure she wouldn't push him off. She immediately began fumbling with the buttons on House's shirt, struggling to undo them quick enough. The first three buttons were already undone when she started, meaning she had only managed to undo another two before ripping the rest open in frustration.

House smiled as she threw her head back and moaned out in ecstasy, his fingers working magic between her thighs.

"God, don't stop," Cuddy pleaded, her eyes closed as she fisted the sheet beneath her. A few moments later, House's name fell from her lips as she screamed out.

"Why- didn't- you stop- and-" Cuddy started as she pulled House's shirt from his body.

"Because I don't want a turn, not yet anyway," he answered, climbing off of Cuddy and retrieving his shirt from the foot of the bed.

"What?" Cuddy questioned incredulously, still struggling to breathe properly while she sat up on the bed.

"You heard what I said," House shrugged. God, she had no idea how much he wanted his turn, but the previous events earlier that so proudly bruised his ego were stopping him from admitting it.

"House, if this is about earlier-"

"Look, I told you – I don't want a turn,_ yet_." He repeated, walking over to the closet with all the spare sheets inside. He opened the door and pulled out a sheet and a pillow.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked in confusion.

"Setting these up on the couch," House replied.

"Don't be stupid – you're not sleeping on the couch." Cuddy sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't say I was – you are." House said dryly.

"What?" Cuddy asked, shocked.

"I have a bum leg, so I can't sleep on the couch, and we can't sleep in the same bed, so-"

"Why the hell not?" Cuddy snapped angrily, standing by the edge of the bed.

"It would be unprofessional." House retorted sarcastically.

"House, you just gave me an orgasm, in my house, on my bed, shortly after we almost had sex on the hood of my car – which part of that was professional?"

"The keyword in there was 'almost' – we didn't have sex because of my _bum leg_."

"So this _is_ about earlier? You're just too proud to have to sleep in the same bed as me after we couldn't have sex." Cuddy clarified, glaring at House.

"I didn't make the rules." House shrugged.

"Did you want to have sex?" Cuddy started, but House butt in.

"Of course I wanted to! I wanted to touch you, I wanted you to touch _me_, but I couldn't because of my fucking leg!" He hissed as Cuddy stared at him with wide eyes that were full of regret. "So if you think that's so wrong, then I'm guilty and I'm sorry." He finished, moving to leave the room.

"House, I don't care that you couldn't have sex – all I care about is that you wanted to; you have no idea how much that means to me."

"All I said is that I wanted to jump you – that doesn't mean there would be any feelings attached to it."

Cuddy's jaw dropped at his words. "How could you say that?" She whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"Why do you care? It's not like you have any feelings for me."

"Oh yeah that's right House – I have no feelings for you, that's why I kissed you, that's why I almost had sex with you, that's why I'm practically begging you to sleep in the same bed as me." Cuddy scoffed.

House nodded. "Yeah, that's about right."

"House, stop it – stop being such a narcissistic ass and _listen_-"

"No you listen! I can't do anything you can do – I can't run, I can't jog, I can't even walk without a fucking _stick _to help me! The one thing that I thought maybe I would be able to do was make love to somebody that I didn't have to pay, and I couldn't even do that."

Cuddy stared in astonishment as House walked out of her bedroom and through to the living room.

House threw the pillow and the sheet onto the couch and began unbuckling his belt when he felt Cuddy behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt her arms snake around his waist and her fingers splay across his chest.

"Cuddy, don't – just let me-" He began, but he stopped when her hands slid to the bottom of his tee and tugged at it. "Cuddy-" He repeated sternly, but she didn't stop, she pulled his tee over his head and threw it behind her.

"Look at me." Cuddy commanded softly. House didn't move, he just stood and waited for her to touch him – that was all he wanted right now.

"Look at me." Cuddy repeated strictly, turning his body around herself. "I don't care that we couldn't have sex earlier; all I care about is that we have plenty of alone time in the future for dirty and sexy things." She smiled up at him, running her hands up and down his taut chest muscles.

House shook his head and pushed away her hands.

"You don't understand what it's like to have so many limitations in your life."

"I am a woman." Cuddy said.

"You're comparing being female to being a cripple? Nice."

"I just mean that I know what it's like, to a certain extent." Cuddy laughed.

"Yeah – to a certain extent; that's the point. You have no idea what it's like to not be able to do everything you want to do, even simple things like going out for a run."

"But," Cuddy started, taking hold of House's hand and leading him to the couch, "we can work around it – you have your pills, I have time; we can have sex whenever." Cuddy laughed as they sat down on the couch.

House smiled slightly before sighing.

"Look, I'm tired, and I'm completely exhausted after today." He said whilst shifting his body on the couch so that he was lying on the pillow with his legs tucked up in front of him.

"Ok," Cuddy nodded, standing up, "but I still think you should sleep in the bed and not on the couch."

House looked at her. He couldn't tell whether she wanted him to sleep in the bed because she didn't want his leg to hurt too much or whether she wanted to sleep with him, but he wasn't going to argue either way. He nodded and stood up, following her through to the bedroom.

Cuddy walked through to her en suit bathroom to get changed whilst House slipped off his jeans and pulled on his tee again. He climbed into the bed and shifted into the middle, spreading his whole body across it.

By the time Cuddy walked back through after washing and getting changed into a sexy nightgown. She laughed inside her head – she didn't deliberately choose something sexy, but it's all she owns.

She glanced over at House, who was fast asleep… in middle of her bed. As sweet as he looked, she had to ruin it or she would have nowhere besides the couch to sleep.

She climbed gently on to the bed and straddled House, kissing his neck to wake him up. She felt his cock stir beneath her as he woke up. She laughed when he opened his eyes and saw her on top of him.

"Did you try to have sex with me while I was asleep?" House asked sarcastically, checking to see if his boxers were still on.

"You look really sweet when you're asleep." Cuddy cooed, planting another kiss on his neck before rolling off of him and on to the small amount of space next to him. She lay on her side and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I get that a lot." House agreed sardonically.

"From Wilson?" Cuddy joked.

"And a few others, yeah," House smirked.

Cuddy laughed before lying down on her back next to him.

"I'm tired," House mumbled.

"Well then shove over so I can lie down properly."

"Are you going to ask nicely?"

"Oh please House, kindly move your ass over so I can go to sleep." Cuddy said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"That's better."

House shifted his body over and pulled the duvet over both of them as Cuddy curled up on her side of the bed. He could smell the faint aroma of her hair lingering on the pillow, but it wasn't nearly as good as the actual smell of her.

He rolled over and moved up behind Cuddy, wrapping an arm around her waist. If she didn't smell so good he wouldn't have bothered, but as it was, she smelt amazing, and he couldn't help himself.

House fell asleep within seconds, and shortly after Cuddy followed, the sound of House's steady breaths taking her under.

**All my reviewers went poof last time I updated. Are you back yet? I missed you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's fairly short, I wasn't sure what else to include in this chapter because I'm still having doubts about the next few scenes. What would you guys think of somebody else appearing in the story... but with a slight twist?**

**Anyway, sorry this took a while to post, blame Houddy -- she was distracting me with dirty roleplaying.**

**Chapter 17**

House awoke to the delicious aroma of coffee brewing downstairs. Oh sweet coffee… He climbed out of bed and realized that he had slept in just his boxers. Was it cold today or not? He limped over to the window and pulled away the edge of the curtain – the sun was high in the sky, blazing down on the streets below.

He smiled to himself and wandered through the hallway and into the kitchen, where Cuddy was standing by the sink, washing out some mugs.

He was going to say something, but when he realized that she was wearing only a sexy nightgown, he decided against it and leant against the doorframe, admiring the view.

He felt like they were a married couple – woman gets up early, makes coffee, man soon follows, spurred on by the idea of caffeine. Both man and woman are dressed in underwear, so they had presumably had sex the night before, but no – House was bitterly aware that they had not had sex that night, because of his damn leg.

Cuddy sensed she was being watched and turned her head slightly, noticing that House was by the doorway glaring down at his leg. He no doubt agreed that the previous night hadn't been nearly as dirty as it should have been, but at least she got something – she just felt sorry for him; he hadn't gotten anything, the poor guy.

She turned back to the sink and continued to wash up the pans and bowls she had used for her breakfast this morning.

House looked up again fro his leg and stared at Cuddy's ass instead – much better sight. Speaking of sights, had she looked outside yet? Was everybody back? It had been twenty four hours since he had woken up yesterday and seen that everybody was gone, so maybe it was just a twenty four hour thing.

House limped up behind Cuddy and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to his chest – she still smelt great, damn her. He felt her tense at first and then relax into his embrace.

Maybe they could have sex here; it saves them both the hassle of having to walk upstairs to the shower. Or maybe they could have sex both places… or _everywhere_ – that'd be a challenge, and a fun one at that.

"The streets are still empty," Cuddy said, breaking House line of thoughts.

"What a surprise," House replied, letting go of Cuddy and running his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to take a shower when I'm done in here, do you need to use the bathroom before me?" Cuddy asked, turning to face House.

"Not before, no," House answered, looking mischievously into her eyes as she stood toe to toe with him.

"Ok, you can use it after then, just make sure that you don't leave the toilet seat up."

"Not even after you," House stated.

"Well then when-" She frowned momentarily, just before a sly smile spread across her lips. "Oh…"

"Also, I vote that we go out for a while after we shower."

"And do what?" Cuddy asked, slightly confused as to his lack of sexual comments after she silently agreed to shower with him.

"Figure out what happened," House shrugged.

"I seem to remember you getting annoyed with me last time I tried to figure out what happened."

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you were blaming me?"

"Or maybe it was because you were upset that Wilson was gone," Cuddy cooed.

"God knows I love a bit of Wilson," House replied sarcastically.

"I always had my suspicions…" Cuddy smirked.

"Mm, same – I always had a feeling that you would scream my name when-"

"You know what? No shower for you!" Cuddy said as she walked out of the kitchen, trying to hide the smirk on her face.

She walked through to the hallway and slipped on her coat and pumps before opening the front door and strolling out into the sunlit street.

She felt somewhat awkward about being dressed in just a nightgown whilst being outside – I mean, it wasn't exactly something she could do before, was it? God, she wanted people back now. She couldn't understand what had happened or how to reverse it – or even if it was reversible. If House didn't know what had happened then the likeliness of ever finding out was slim to none.

She removed her coat and sat down on the curb, looking around the desolate street. Although the sun was shining directly on it, it looked grey and depressing, like nothing could possibly live there. It was strange really – she was seeing something that she saw every day in a totally different light. She wasn't sure she liked it too much.

"You look like a hobo." House commented from behind her.

Cuddy didn't answer – she didn't trust her voice not to break halfway through. She continued to stare around her, taking it all in; the empty houses and buildings, the stationary cars, the lack of animals or birds…

"You just remembered, didn't you?" House asked empathetically, knowing what she was going through, though if he was honest with himself, he didn't really care that much. He was enjoying not having anybody around – no patients, no annoying ducklings following him around, no patronizing Wilson… hm, maybe he did miss it – it was his life.

He frowned and took a seat next to Cuddy, the cool air blowing against his bare skin.

"Are you really too lazy to put pants and a shirt on?" Cuddy asked, her voice a mixture of amusement and disgust.

"Well I couldn't leave you out here on your own, could I? Who knows what could happen to you!"

"Hm, yes, somebody could try to take me away!" Cuddy replied sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid – there's nobody here to take you. No, I meant more like you could run off and try to figure everything out without me."

"Yeah, because you're clearly intrigued…"

"Somebody's a little sarcastic this morning."

"And somebody else is a little sarcastic _every_ morning." Cuddy replied dryly.

"Well if you're going to be like that, I'm going to go have a shower," House said, standing up and walking inside.

Cuddy sighed to herself and wished at that point that House would come back and sit with her, but she knew he wouldn't, because he was probably waiting for her in the bathroom right now. Absolutely no part of her was even slightly interested in following him, she wasn't in the mood; she would just be a killjoy.

She stood up and looked behind her. House wasn't standing in the doorway, so he wouldn't be able to see her. She slipped her coat back on and walked off to the hospital, wanting to be in the one consistent place in her life.

---

Five minutes later, House was waiting patiently in the bathroom, his boxers by the door as he hung around for Cuddy. It was fairly breezy in the bathroom with the window open – he couldn't wait for that woman forever.

He sighed and switched on the water, stepping in and letting it wash over him. The steam rose and surrounded him as he deeply inhaled the hot air.

He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes before reaching for the soap. However he could only wash himself for so long before his thoughts inevitably strayed to Cuddy, who still hadn't come upstairs. He was counting on her hearing the shower water and being unable to resist coming upstairs, but alas he was still the only person in the shower.

He closed his eyes and wondered where she had gone. Was she off for a walk? She was probably crying. Maybe she was better off crying somewhere else – it wasn't like he'd be even remotely comforting. Oh well, he'd just have to wait and see.

**Also, 25 (or something like that) reviews for the last update! You guys ROCK!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I hit a block with this update and ended up writing several versions of it until I was happy. Anyway, this is a fluffy chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

Cuddy strolled aimlessly through the hospital, not having much to do. She was used to having to rush around in this place, tending to angry patients and donors. When she had so much to do, she had always hoped that she could just rest, but now that she had the opportunity she wasn't too keen on the idea at all – it was strange, not having anybody around her.

She wasn't bored of House as such, but she just… she needed somebody else around, to balance it out. She had House around to tell her the truth, which, blunt though it may be, was good for her. But she needed somebody to reassure her, to hug her and tell her everything will be alright – she missed that.

She missed a lot of things – even the simple things such as birds and animals – but she missed her friends above all.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing open the door to her office and standing in the middle of the room, her eyes shut as she fought back tears. She hated crying, and god knows she'd done enough of it over the last day.

She walked back to the door and pushed it shut, listening to the click of the lock as she turned the key to ensure that House would not be able to get in.

With another sigh, she adjusted her nightgown and flopped on to the couch, closing her eyes and willing herself to fall asleep.

---

House clambered out of the shower, water dripping from his skin as he fumbled blindly for a towel – damn shampoo bubbles.

Although, the worst thing about the shampoo had to be that he now smelt like a woman, and not just any woman – Cuddy. Now he wouldn't be able to think about anything else all day, or at least until he found out where she had gone.

He finally found and towel and rubbed the shampoo suds from his eyes before wrapping the towel around his waist. Not that he needed to – it's not as if anybody was around. In fact, yeah – why bother with the towel? He grinned to himself as he let the towel fall to the floor.

Oh the freedom.

---

Cuddy woke to the sound of rain hitting the window of her office. The constant beating of the droplets hit the glass had an almost soothing effect over her body as she curled up on the couch with a yawn.

She ought to go back to House – why had she bothered leaving in the first place? Shower sex was surely preferable to lying here doing nothing, and she soon found herself standing up and leaving her office.

Walking through the empty halls of the hospital reminded her of everything that had happened over the past day. It was strange how she and House fought and battled constantly when there were people around, but when they were left on their own they were totally unpredictable.

He had kissed her, touched her and slept in the same bed as her, and he was being amazing about it all. Okay, so they had had their moments, but not nearly as many as they would have over the course of a typical day under normal circumstances. She really thought that something could happen between them, something more than just a fling.

As Cuddy reached the doors to the hospital, she glanced around her. Whether or not this strange happening wore off, she hoped that House wouldn't act like it never happened, or that nothing happened between them. She wasn't sure she could handle that.

She pushed open the door and walked out into the rain, feeling it hit her skin, cooling and refreshing. She smiled to herself upon remembering once again that she was only wearing a nightgown. The rain was wet and fresh on her body, lifting her mood as she smiled and walked back to her house.

---

House wandered around Cuddy's house, naked and loving every second of it. It wasn't something that he would typically enjoy doing, but since there was nobody around it was fine.

He rummaged through various cupboards and drawers, searching for something that didn't have 'low fat' written across it – he didn't hold out much hope.

He hummed softly to himself as he pulled out a pot of low fat natural yoghurt from the refrigerator. With a disgusted grimace he placed the yoghurt back on the shelf and shut the door. This woman just didn't know how to eat.

He felt odd wandering around Cuddy's home like he lived here – it was unusual for him to feel so at peace with Cuddy, rather than them constantly being at each other's throat – but after spending one day with her he felt like he had gotten to know the real her, as opposed to the fake personality she had to put on every day.

She hadn't been herself around him for years. Whether it was because they weren't as close as they had been in college or because she was afraid he would laugh at her he wasn't sure, but he did know that he liked her. She could interpret it how she wanted, but he liked her, as both a friend and something more.

He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, before deciding that he ought to put some clothes on now. He limped out of the kitchen and up the stairs, through to Cuddy's room, where yesterday's clothes were folded neatly on a chair – good old Cuddy, making sure everything was perfect, even the dirty stuff.

He pulled on his boxers and then his pants, buckling up the belt and zipping up the fly. He slipped on his tee shirt and then his button-down shirt over that, checking himself out in the mirror – scruffy but still okay, though he definitely needed some clean clothes. There was nothing worse than taking a shower and then having to put on dirty clothes, particularly boxers.

With a sigh, he limped back downstairs and into the living room, flopping onto the couch and flicking on the TV. He surfed through the channels and frowned at the lack of decent programs. Switching the TV back off, he decided to await Cuddy's return, and surprise her with something she wouldn't expect.

---

Cuddy turned into another block of houses, the rain coming down hard. Her hair was dripping wet and her nightgown was now see-through. House was going to have a great time mocking her when she got back. How fun.

She tried to tell herself that his constant staring and comments about her ass were not flattering, but she was sure that House could see that smile and amusement in her eyes – it sure as hell wasn't subtle.

Turning into a yet another block, she shook her arms, getting rid of some of the water, not that it made a huge difference; she was soaked again within seconds.

She almost wished that House would have left by the time she was home though, he needed clothes, and she sincerely hoped that he wasn't going to put on yesterday's clothes. He probably would though. Laziness prevails.

She turns into her block and walked towards her house. His motorbike was still there, parked badly outside from their previous escapades from the day before. Her mind flashed back to the way he had kissed her with such passion and love, the way he had pushed her roughly against the wall, the way he threw her against the hood of the car. She found herself getting excited by the memory and tried to focus her mind on something else. Like the fact that he was standing in her doorway.

"Hi," she said, furrowing a brow and looking at him as she climbed up the small steps that led to her door.

"Hi," House repeated.

"What're you doing out here?" Cuddy asked, now standing before him.

"I came outside to see if you were coming back yet," House answered.

The tiniest of smiles played across Cuddy's lips. "Did you miss me?" She asked playfully.

"Yes," House said.

Cuddy, though completely shocked by his answer, proceeded to shake her head and move to push past him and into her house.

"I see you're only wearing a nightgown. A see-through one at that," House said.

"Well done. Any more observations you want to make?"

"You look good," House said in that painfully honest voice that he uses so rarely.

She felt her heart beat just a little faster, as he stood in front of her, not letting her move past him. His gaze locked with hers as he placed his hands on her hips. He moved in and gently kissed the corner of her mouth, just grazing his lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as he drew her closer, deeper into the kiss. Her breasts pressed against his chest as he pulled her hips towards him.

To her surprise, he didn't turn the kiss in to anything more than a kiss. He pulled away and removed his hands from her waist, stepping backwards in to the hallway of her house.

"I guess you don't want to stay outside in the rain," he said, gesturing for her to go inside.

"Yeah," she said, unable to think of anything else. His kiss, in the best sense of the cliché, had taken her breath away.

Cuddy smiled at House as she walked in, the rain dripping off her skin. She could feel his eyes burning into her ass as she climbed up the stairs, and although it was typical of him, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Helloooo! I have returned from my ridiculously long hiatus! This chapter is very short, and I had to change my original idea because I just couldn't write it. Anyways, there is a little surprise in this chapter, I hope you won't all hate me for it!**

**Chapter 19**

House and Cuddy sat beside each other on the couch, staring blankly at the television. They both knew that the other was paying no attention to what was on the screen, but they continued to sit in silence, too scared to say something that they would regret. They had never been in such an awkward silence with each other before; they always had some kind of banter rolling between them.

Cuddy glanced across at House and decided to actually do something. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt the need to break the silence, but she found herself moving towards House, resting her head on his shoulder.

House jumped slightly at feeling her lying on him and looked at her quizzically. Part of him wanted to shrug her off, but the other part found the smell of her hair and the feel of her body against his strangely comfortable. The latter part of him won through, and he tentatively put an arm around her shoulder, slightly unsure of himself.

He seemed to have done the right thing as she pushed herself closer to him, curling up in the crook of his arm, her head leaning on his chest as one arm rested over his stomach.

---

After ten minutes of silence, both of them happy to sit in each other's company, Cuddy yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes with her palms.

"Tired?" House asked.

"A little," Cuddy answered.

"You shouldn't have gone out for a walk so early then."

"I-" Cuddy started, but she paused when she heard a faint creak of floorboards coming from the hallway. "House, what was that?"

"It was just the floorboards, no big deal," House shrugged, though he was fairly confused himself.

Cuddy frowned. "They don't usually creak randomly. Is somebody there?"

"Cuddy we have been alone for a while now, I think if there was anybody else here we'd know," House answered, his voice a little harsher than he meant it to be.

"I was only asking," Cuddy said back, raising her voice a little.

"Look, if it will make you feel better then I'll get up and go see if there is anything there."

Cuddy nodded. "Go on then."

House sighed and rolled his eyes before standing up and walking over to the door to the hallway. He didn't bother checking if there was anything there, instead he just turned around to face Cuddy again.

"See? Nothing here-"

"House?" A male voice asked.

"Jesus Christ!" House spun around and jumped backwards, almost falling to the floor.

"Wilson?" Cuddy asked, her jaw dropping as she saw Wilson standing in her hallway.

"Cuddy?" Wilson asked in amazement. He ran over to Cuddy as she stood up and pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Oh my god!" Cuddy breathed into Wilson's neck. She put her hands on his cheeks and held him away a little, grinning at him. She kissed his nose before hugging him again.

"Uh, hello?" House asked from by the door, feeling jealous that Cuddy was kissing and hugging Wilson.

"Hey House," Wilson smiled and let go of Cuddy.

"How long have you been in the hallway for?" House asked.

"Don't look too happy to see me," Wilson said. "And I've only been there for a minute, I just got here."

"We thought we were the only ones left!" Cuddy said, still staring at Wilson in wonderment. "Why did you come here?"

"Well yesterday was my day off so I spent the day at home. I didn't realise that nobody was around until today," Wilson said. "When I was driving to the hospital and I didn't see anybody I was very confused, but I just figured that people were either ill or sleeping in. It wasn't until I actually walked into the hospital that I realised nobody was here."

"Why did you come to my house then if you didn't think there was anybody else?" Cuddy asked.

"Because House's bike was the only vehicle in the car park, so after I checked his apartment and realised he wasn't there, I knew that the only other place he would come is here," Wilson answered, briefly smiling at House before looking back at Cuddy.

Cuddy blushed a little. "Oh."

Wilson grinned and then turned to House. "So have you been with Cuddy the whole time? On your own?"

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah alright Cupid, you caught us. We've been together the whole time for the past two days. We slept together last night too," House replied dryly.

Cuddy's blushed deepened as Wilson turned to her with a grin that looked like it belonged to the Cheshire Cat. "Really?" Wilson asked.

"We slept in the same bed, it was nothing," Cuddy shrugged. "It was either that or he slept on the couch. He didn't want to sleep with me." Cuddy explained. She felt her heart beat faster as she remembered the way that House had moved up behind her and buried his nose in her hair, his fingers gently caressing her stomach as she fell asleep…

Click.

"Hm?" Cuddy said after Wilson had clicked his fingers in front of her face.

"Something you're not telling me Cuddy? Your face is bright red," Wilson smiled. He turned to House to see that he was looking at Cuddy with a look in his eyes that Wilson recognised from the first days of House and Stacy's relationship. "I'm happy for you guys," Wilson said sincerely.

"It's so beautiful," House said in a mock-sad voice as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Wilson rolled his eyes whilst Cuddy simply smiled. House walked past Wilson and Cuddy and flopped down onto the couch, flicking on the TV.

"I'm guessing we're watching TV now?" Wilson said.

"Apparently so," Cuddy agreed, taking a seat next to House and curling up next to him as he put an arm around her shoulder.

Wilson smiled at the couple before him and sat down on the chair beside the couch. After being on his own for two days, it was nice to finally have company, even if part of the company was House.


	20. Chapter 20

Wooo, update! As a present for me being a shit, here is some smut. Btw guys, if any of you have tumblr, follow me! exflogenesis be my username :)

**Chapter 20**

House lay on the bed, his hands beneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"God, could you take much longer in that bathroom?" he called out to Cuddy.

"I'm washing! I apologise for having a sense of hygiene!"

House rolled his eyes. "Hygiene doesn't take half an hour, not just before bed!"

At that moment, Cuddy emerged from the ensuit bathroom, one hand on hip as she raised a brow. "I was in there for ten minutes."

"What? Sorry, I was distracted by those talking breasts in front of me. I think they said something about being cold."

Cuddy grinned and walked over to her side of the bed, slipping beneath the covers with her back to House. "They're perfectly content."

"I doubt that; have you seen that nightgown? I'm surprised I can't see through it."

Cuddy rolled over to see that House was propped up on his elbow and looking at her ass. "What?" she asked with a brow. Her mouth opened slightly as she watched him extend a hand and entwine his fingers with hers. He didn't say anything, and neither did she. There was a mutual contended silence as he pulled her on top of him.

She could feel his breath against her wet lips. Glancing from his eyes down to his mouth, she leant closer, pressing her lips softly against his. She felt him return the kiss and slip his hands over her waist. She moaned softly as his fingers traced small circles over her spine and his mouth moved expertly over hers.

House ran his tongue over her bottom lip, before sliding it into her mouth, tasting her, teasing her. He moved his hands to her legs, slipping them up her thigh and capturing her gasp in his kiss. He felt her fingers slide into his hair, drawing his face closer, deepening the kiss.

Passion, beauty, love; the couple paused for breath, resting on each other's foreheads.

"God," Cuddy breathed, her hands locked around House's neck, keeping them together, his hands cupping her ass, keeping her close.

He lifted his head and kissed her again. "Do you want this?" he asked.

"I want nothing more," Cuddy replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She removed her hands from his neck and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. She waited until he had sat up before pulling it over his head.

They paused and looked at each other before crashing their lips together, the tender moment they had been sharing immediately blown up by raw passion. His hands tore off her nightgown, her hands ripped down his pants, their hands ran over each other's bodies.

House slipped his fingers between her legs, eliciting moans from her full lips as he touched and teased. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his mouth moved to her breasts, nipping, biting and sucking.

"Oh, god," Cuddy moaned, arching her back and pushing herself closer to House, her hands running through his hair, her nails scratching him softly.

House slipped two fingers inside her and simultaneously bit on her nipple, listening to her scream fill the room. "Oh, please, oh, fuck!" His fingers pumped in and out as his thumb stroked small circles over her clit.

He captured her lips again, swallowing her moans so they wouldn't wake up Wilson. With a groan, he felt her grab hold of his hot length. Removing his fingers, he looked up at her; eyes shut, head lolled back and her hand guiding him into her.

"Fuck!" they both cried. Unable to help himself, House immediately began thrusting himself into her, receiving moans of bliss in return. Cuddy began to slide herself up and down, meeting his thrusts match for match.

Speed up, change angle, speed up. "Fuuuuuuuuck," Cuddy breathed, arching her back and reaching her hand down to her clit.

House watched curiously; although he wanted to be the one to get her off, he was unable to stop her as he watched her rub herself and groan. He felt her muscles tighten as he thrust harder, deeper.

"House! I'm gonna- oh- House!" Cuddy cried as she came around him.

"Lisa," House breathed as he followed, his thrusts slowing as they rode out their orgasms. Panting breathlessly, Cuddy collapsed onto him.

"Fuck."

* * *

Wilson lay awake in his room, listening to the sound of sex down the hallway.

"Fuck."


End file.
